Mai
} |name = Mai |image = Avatar-Mai.png |supertitle = Neighbour islander |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} Mai is a Merchant Trader who resides on , which is home to the . Mai also sells , , , and . Description Mai is an easy-going trader who has a fondness for chameleons. After reaching relationship Level 10, she will give you the (a pet) and 2x . For relationship levels see Characters Levels Chart. Boat Mai captains a very small boat, filled with exotic fruit for trade. Appearance Mai appears to be of Asian descent. Her black hair is kept half-up in a small pony tail. She appears to be wearing a yellow top (only her head is shown). Mai Quotes As Merchant Trader at Docks: *''It's a fine day for trading, don't you think?'' *''Hello, there! Your little seaport is looking lovely!'' *''Everyone's talking about Paradise Bay!'' *''I'm in the market for a few specialty items. I'm hoping you can help me...'' *''Paradise Bay, at last! I can't wait to do some trading!'' On her Island : *''Isn't Chameleon Cove the loveliest place? Of course I love your island, too.'' *''A few of my favorite things? Rainbows, kittens... Rainbow kittens! And chameleons, of course.'' *''What's pink, blue, red, orange, green, yellow, purple and turquoise? A chameleon!'' *''Chameleons make excellent pets. I have dozens of them. In all colors!'' *''Why do chameleons live on Chameleon Cove? Maybe because we named it after them.'' *''Paradise Bay is amazing. Also wonderful and marvelous. Oh, and delightful.'' *''I guess there are things I could be worrying about. I just really like being happy a lot better.'' *''Chameleons live in trees, and they love to swim. Me, too! The swimming, not the part about the tree.'' *''Isn't Finn sweet? Okay, not sweet exactly, but he has many fine qualities. I'm sure he does.'' *''You're such an excellent Trademaster. I really don't know how this place got along without you.'' *''Roses are red, chameleons are blue...no, green...no, yellow...no, red...Oh, I give up.'' *''My little island is perfect. And remarkable. Did I already say perfect?'' *''Pike is the dearest man, don't you think? Some people think he's gruff. Silly, huh?'' *''All my friends who aren't chameleons live on other islands, but why be sad about that? I can visit!'' *''Rainbow fruit is one of my favorite things. Colorful, delicious, and loaded with vitamins!'' *''I'm writing a book on all the uses for Rainbow Fruit. Maybe George can help me.'' *''Without Keani, we'd never make a success of Paradise Bay. And you, of course!'' *''I'm happy about a lot of things. Like the fact that chameleons don't eat Rainbow Fruit.'' *''Am I this happy all the time? Well, sometimes I'm asleep.'' *''Friends, chameleons, all the Rainbow Fruit I can eat—of course I'm happy!'' *''Thanks for helping me with my trades, Trademaster. You are one of my favorite things.'' *''Chameleon Cove isn't very big, but there are plenty of things here to trade. Look around.'' *''Things that make me happy? Sleeping under the stars and a trade that's good for everyone.'' *''What makes me happy? The ocean, seashells, and nice folks like you, Trademaster.'' *''What a simply stunning day! Just like most every other day!'' fr:May Category:Merchant Traders‎